Family Ties
by xScoobyx
Summary: Jackie Survives the shooting as he recovers new threats towards him and his Girlfriend, Alexis Westgates, start to appear. Bobby makes a quick plan on how to get his brother and his girl out of dodge. But as things get to be a lot Alexis calls in a favor from the past, with her step dad, a secret life she lived before her mom died or when she ran off with her siblings.(Interracial)
1. Chapter 1

**_**Alexis POV**_**

I sit on the cream colored carpet with my back against the side if my bed. While i have my baby sister, Hayden, in my lap playing, well more like pulling my hair as my boyfriend for the past 8 months sit on the bed strumming his guitar.

Me and my sister's had just moved to Detroit 14 months back, after our mom passed from cancer. Not to long after moving here, I met Jack Mercer, my boyfriend, he has a history but I've learned not to judge a book by its cover. And let's just say, I got a damn good man. I met his adoptive mom, she's an amazing woman. Haven't met his brother's, who too, are adopted, by the same woman.

"Hey, sissy," Alaska says, poking her head around my bedroom door.

"Yeah," I as I still pull funny faces for Kayden who laughs her head off every time.

"What's for dinner?" She asks.

"Jack's making pizza," I tell her.

"How come you never cook?"

"Do you want to die from food poisoning?" I say, because i can't cook, unless its microwaveable, or a cake. I can hear Jack softly laugh a bit.

"No," She says.

"Then he's cooking," I say giving her a look to leave. She closes my door as she leaves.

"Since when did we decide that I'm cooking pizza?" He says sitting next to me on the floor beside the bed.

"I don't know," I say resting my head on his shoulder, "if you don't want to we can just order something else."

"Mm, I like that idea better," he says wrapping his arms around me. A lot of people think he wouldn't be the one to be romantic and do nice thing for me, but he is. He'll bring home flowers, or chocolate. One thing people will never guess is he loves to cuddle, he's a very touchy person, like we'll be lying together and he'll start tracing shapes in my skin, or holding me tightly, so tight i can feel his heart beat. I don't mind, because when I'm with him I feel my safest. But I'm the most ticklish person, that's something he takes advantage of.

Im lying on the floor on my side facing him. His arm around me with his fingers playing with the ends of my hair. His other hand resting on my hip. My eyelids start feeling heavy. He pulls me closer, to the point where the tip of our noses touch. His warm breath on my face, the feeling of his chest slowly raising and falling, his finger tips had moved the waist band of my short down and he started softly drawing shapes on my bare hip.

One of my hands on his chest, the feeling of his heart beat against it. My other hand tangled his soft hair. I open my eyes to see him staring back, something he does. It would always scare me but i got use to it. He presses his lips against mine. Our lips move together slowly. The hand that was tracing patterns on my hip is now on  
the back of my thigh, his other hand on the small of my back.

"Alaska told that we are - OH MY GOD!" the sound of my younger sister screaming, scares me causing me to bit on Jacks bottom lip, "At least lock the door next time! And don't bump the nasty in front of a toddler!"

"I'm sorry, babe," I say to Jack realizing I caused his lip to bleed.

"It's good," he sits up wiping the blood from his lip.

"Well as I was saying, she said we are having pizza again, we had it last night!" she complains.

"October, stop whining. We are having Chinese take out, so write down what you two want, and give it me," i say sitting up, "OH! And take your sister," I smile.

"Oh my god, your both nasty, there are kids in the house," she spits making it clear she knows we are up to.

"Now where were we?" I smile climb onto his lap, straddling him. He smiles before reconnecting our lips. His hands explore ever curve of my body. My hips grind against his, changing speed, and force. His hands start moving up my shirt before taking it off over my head. He starts to kiss down my neck biting my collarbone. Feeling my breasts through my bra. He starts to drag his hands down my sides and tug on my shorts. My hands go down his bare chest and loop around his belt. At that moment one of our phones start to ring.

We stop, I reach for mine on the bed. Not mine, so i reach for his, "Its you, Bobby is calling," I say handing him his phone. I get up and redress myself.

 _ ****Jack POV****_

"It's Bobby," she says handing me my phone, standing up and getting dressed.

"You've got excellent timing, Bobby," I say.

"I'm at your place, where are you, you have no beers either," He says.

"I'm at my girls place," I tell Bobby.

"Yeah, ok," He says not believing me, "Well you need get to ma's house, like tonight."

"Yeah, yeah ok," I say standup and looking for shirt, "What is this about?"

"Jackie, Ma was killed during a robbery," he continues, "her funeral is in a about a week."

The news leaves me speechless, shocked. She had just asked me to come down in October, when i was with my band up in Mew York playing gigs. I sit on the bed, knowing if I were to continue standing my legs would've gave out, "No, that - no. She can't be _gone?_ "

"I'm sorry Jackie, she is," He says sadly, "They said she didn't suffer, it was quick."

"I will find those bastards and they will pay," I say shakily .

"I'll help you out," he says and he's serious, "When will you be here?"

"I'll head out in the morning, tomorrow," I say as the door opens.

"Hey, babe," Alexis says while typing something on her phone, "I'm gonna get dinner, watch the kids, please?"

"Ok I'll watch them," I say as she gives me a quick kiss.

"You ok?" she asks looking at me.

"Yeah, we'll..um..talk later," I say.

"So, that's _your girl,_ " he says laughing.

"Shut up, at least i have one."

"When will your amazing awesome as fuck brothers meet her? She coming with you?"

"I dunno know, maybe," i say twisting a cigarette between my fingers, "Can't believe Ma's...you know."

"Same, Jackie, same," he continues, "watch the _kids?_ "

"Yeah, the doors open, I can hear'em," I say knowing I should be out there.

"Kids? She has kids?"

"No, they're her younger sisters."

"HAYDENS EATING THE CLEANING SUPPLIES AGAIN!" One of the twins yell from the kitchen.

"Shit," I groan standing up and heading out the bedroom. I take the magic erasers from the 3 year olds hands and sit her on counter, "Sissy will be very _very_ angry to Know you're eating those sponges again."

"Jackie, you've gone soft," I hear Bobby say with a laugh.

"I haven't gone soft," I tell Bobby.

"Your doing _baby talk,_ " he says backing up his point.

"She's only three, what, am I suppose to yell at her?" I haven't gone soft.

"Who you talking to?" October asks sitting on the counter by the stove.

"My brother," I continue, "Watch her," i give her the baby.

"See ya tomorrow, crackerjack," he says, I say bye and hang up. I lean against the counters, still having a hard time believing my mom is, gone, for ever. I feel real bad for not going to see her after i got back.

I can feel myself start to fall apart, so I go into the bathroom.

 ** _**Alexis POV**_**

I finally get back home with the food. I swear I live four people whom all have bottomless stomachs. Literally we always out of food.

I grab the three bags of Chinese food and head in the house, "FOODS HERE!" i yell when get in the kitchen. I hear the kids run down the hall. _One...two...three._

"Where's the other one?" i ask.

"Huh?" October says taking out the food and placing the containers on table.

"Jack in the box," I say looking in the family/living room.

"He went that way after he got off the phone," October says, "He looked distraught."

I walk out the kitchen and down the hall. I look in all the rooms, he's not in any. So I head out the back yard. He's out there leaning against the wooden fence with a cigarette hanging low from between his lips.

As I get closer I can hear him curse under his breath, from the wind blowing out the flame from the lighter, "Hey, Jacks, you okay?"

"Could be better," He lets out a sigh as the cigarette finally lights.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He stays quite. He holds out the cigarette for me, I take it and have a drag, I hand it back, "Thanks."

"Yeah," He says looking at the ground.

"Hey," I say standing in front of him, which doesn't help much because he basically towers over me by, give or take, nine inches.

"Hm," He says taking the cig from his lips.

"What's wrong, talk to me," I persist.

He's quite for a bit," My Ma, she...um..she was killed in a thrift store robbery."

"Jacks, I'm sorry," I say giving him a hug, "I could give you a proper hug, if I wasn't so damn short."

He laughs, "This hug is just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS**

It's about 6:45 in the morning, we finally get to our half sisters, Jasmine, house so we drop off the twins and Hayden, "Out the cars," I say putting the car in park. Jack told about the phone call, now I am glad he decided to go now. I told that I be at the house in about a week or two, to give him at his brothers some time with each other - to grieve and catch up.

We get out the car walk into Jasmine's house, "Jazzy!" I yell waiting for to her yell back.

"Hey, cinnamon," she greets me using a name I use to go by.

I stop walking and just stare at her, "Call me that _again_ and I _will_ rip your tongue right out through your teeth," I coldly threaten, "Understand _Sweet Cheeks_?"

"Good to see you haven't changed," She smiles before hugging me. I don't about you but when someone taller than you hugs you, its the best ever, no matter who they are. That's why I love being the shortest in my family, standing at only five feet and five inches.

"Cinnamon?" Jack asks curiously while walking behind me with the heavier bags,

"Long story, and we ain't got time for stories," I say placing the bags on the floor of Jazzy's spare room, "Well, we gotta get going, I'll be back in about an hour or so," I say saying bye to everyone as me and Jack make our way out the house and to the car.

 ****Jack POV****

I open the door to Ma's house, expecting her to walk over and hug me, but I'm greeted by Bobby, "Hey Jackie, where's the girl?" he says handing me a beer.

"You guys will meet her in a few weeks," I say excepting the offered beer. I twist it open and take swig.

"Out in public cost more huh?" Bobby laughs.

"Fuck off, man," I say walking up the stairs to my old room. Ma didn't change a thing, except cleaning up the junk from the floor.

I drop the duffle bag of clothes on the floor by the door and place my guitar by the head of my bed. I sit down on the ground as old child hood memories flood through my head, like the time Bobby burned down Jerrys tree house. Jerry was pissed. I can't help but laugh at the memory.

After a bit I stand up, pull out a cig with my lighter and head out side on the porch. I lean against the post, place the cig between my lips as I light it. Not to long after Bobby appears in the door way, "Well, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?"

"I'm a fucking college professor, Jack, what the hell to do you think I've bee doing?" He response sarcastically.

"I doubt it," I say blowing out the smoke.

"What about you?" He continues, "Still sucking cock left and right, or what?"

"Fucker," I mutter a bit.

not to long after that, Angel walks up, "Hey, haven't seen ya in awhile."

"Yeah, I know," Angel says walking up the stairs.

I stop him, "Hey, you get your teeth whiten?"

"Shut the hell up, Jackie-poo," He laughs before heading into the house.

 **-one week later-**

We all are sitting at the bar, Johnny's, "I wanna make a toast to Evelyn Mercer, the greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had. Pour me and my brothers another round, and some nice warm milk for my little sister," Bobby says to bartender.

"Man, I could drink you under the table," As soon as I said that I instantly want to take it back.

"We aren't talking about sperm, Jack, we're talking about whiskey," Bobby jokes.

A few shots later and I'm starting to feel the side affects of whiskey, "Jack drinks Jack! Jack drinks Jack!" I chant as I take another shot.

"Jackie is drunk," Angel laughs.

"Jackie licks ass crack and ballsack," Bobby replies with a laugh.

"No, Jackie doesn't lick ass crack and ballsack. Jackie likes boobs, Jackie has a fucking hot ass girl," I say back.

"Man, shut the hell up," Angel laughs.

"Man, you all will see when she comes," I smile, "Just fucking watch."

"Hey," Johnny, the owner of the bar says standing at our table, "Real sorry about what had happened to your Ma," He apologizes while cleaning a glass.

"Yeah," Jerry says taking a drink from his beer.

"Fucking gangs man," He says.

" Someone ought to stop'em," Bobby says, "Which gang?"

"Oh, shit. Here we go. I knew it," Angel says.

"Man, just leave it to the cops." Jerry says shaking his head.

"Fuck the cops," Bobby says finishing his beer, "Half the fuckers are crooked."

"the other half don't give two shits about a thrift store hold up gone wrong," I add in.

"the least we can do is go bang on a few doors," Angel says to Jerry.

"Fine, but call me when y'all get shot up," He stands up, "This is Detroit in case you forgot."

"We won't" Bobby calls after him, "SO Johnny, which gang?"

 **-one weeks later-**

"Jack, it was a questionable killing," Bobby says.

"What makes you think that?" I ask not fully understanding where he is coming from.

"Boy, its sad, you grow up without a father. Nobody taught you anything did they? Maybe I should've stayed a little bit longer, to hold your hand, huh, sweetheart?" Bobby says pushing me a bit.

"Whatever man."

"Look, kid," Bobby continues, "Sometimes pros will cover up their shots with another crime, like burglary or something. Then go pay a witness to lie to the cops to send them the wrong suspect. Understand now?"

"Why would anyone want to kill the sweetest woman the world?"

"I don't know, Jackie, but I sure as hell will find out."

 ****Later that day****

 ****Alexis POV****

I pull into the parking lot of a gas station, for gas and a cup of coffee. Even though I know their coffee will be absolute shit. I walk in the store and head over to the instant coffee makers. Make myself a cup and just drown it with sugar. I head to register, "This and twenty dollars of gas for number five," I say handing him twenty-five dollars. The little T in the corner is on, its playing the news channel. The news is still covering Evelyn's death.

"Such a shame," The cashier says shaking his head at the news.

"Tell me about," I say, "My heart just goes to her out her sons."

"You know the Mercer boys?" I turn to see a cop asking me that.

"Eh, had a few conversations with one of them at a bar," I say which isn't really a lie.

"Their a bunch of fuck ups," He says.

"Actually, their congressmen to what they would've been if Evelyn hadn't taken them in," Another cop says walking over to us. I read their name tags, _Green and Fowler._

"Those her boys?" I ask as if I don't already know as the news places individual photos of them on the screen.

"Yup," Green says.

"Which one you talk too at the bar," Fowler asks.

"That one," I say pointing to the picture of Jack, "He seemed nice, kinda cute too."

"Don't let that fool you," Green says as I take my change, "He's a Mercer, their all trouble."

I look back at the TV and it's now showing a flipped car, "What happened there?"

"Another killing," Green says.

"Yup, found one of those Mercers boys hairs there," Fowler growls.

"How do you know its one of theirs?" I ask shifting my weight from my left foot to me right.

"We are going to be heading over as soon as we pay for our coffee," Fowler says, "We will put those boys where they need to be - behind bars. Anyways, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" Fowler asks, clearly trying to flirt with me.

I laugh a bit, "Just visiting my boyfriend and his brothers."

"Would he kick my ass if I asked you out for a cup of coffee?" He says resting his arm on the counter, looking me up and down.

"Definitely," I say taking my coffee.

"Even if I have a gun?" He says winking, "It's a big one too."

"Oh," I give an awkward laugh, "He doesn't need a gun to fight, unlike you. Also your gun seems pretty, how do you say, _vanilla._ "

"Ouch," He places a hand over his chest, "See you around?"

"Sooner than you think," I say walking out. I finish putting in the gas and climb in my car. I take a sip of the horrid cup of coffee, and cringe as I force myself to swallow it. I start the car and head to the Mercers household.

When I am five minutes away, according to the map on my phone, I text jack to let him know I'll be there soon. I park my car in front of the house, grab my bag form the passenger seat, and climb out.

As I make my way to porch step, I notice that there are two black men standing there with beers in their hands, "So, who's Angel and who's Jeremiah?" I ask leaning against the wooden post.

"Who are you?" The bigger one asks.

"Alexis," I say and they both look at each other.

The smaller on taps on the window behind him, "Hey Jackie, your girl's here!"

"So, who's who?" I ask again.

"That Jeremiah and I'm Angel," Angel says pointing to Jeremiah.

The door opens, "Well I'll be damned, the little shit was telling the truth."

"You must be Bobby," I smile.

"Yeah that's me," He says stepping aside, welcoming me in, He stares at me, "Hey Jackie, how old is she?"

"She's nineteen, why?" He yells from I don't know where.

"You sure, she lookin' kinda young?" He shouts back, causing me to jump, which makes him give me a weirder look.

"I'm nineteen, I swear, I'm just short for my age," I say noticing he's bleeding, "Your bleeding."

"Dog bite, waiting for La vida loca to finish whatever the fuck she's doing so she can patch me up," He yells the last part which causing me to flinch a bit. I have a noise and touch sensitivity, meaning Loud noises and being touched, only by people I don't know on a personal level, scare me.

"Parche ti mismo , imbécil," a woman with a thick Latin accent says while walking past me and Bobby. I can't help but laugh.

"What the fuck, speak English!" he yells at her, next thing you know there's a pizza box flying at his head.

"¿Por qué no aprender español en su lugar?" I say to bobby who looks at me with wide eyes, I smile.

"What did she say?" He asks.

"To patch yourself up," I say, "Where's Jack?"

"CrackerJack is in the kitchen, cooking',"Bobby says taking a seat at a table with simple medical supplies, he takes a swig of his beer, and just looks at the supplies like their a foreign language.

"Here," I say sitting next to him, I start to patch him up, " When I was t the gas station, I was talking to two cops-"

"What where their names?" Bobby interrupts me.

"Rude," I say pouring a little too much rubbing alcohol on his wounds.

"Ow, fuck," he says glaring at me but I just continue.

"As I was saying, I got them talking," I say dapping his arm, drying it from the alcohol, "Fowler said they are gonna be comin' here."

"Fowler?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, they said that they found one your guys hair at the car murder thingy," I say noticing that everyones attention is one me, "Uh, should I be worried?"

"Keep talking," Bobby says sharply.

"Do they know that you after dating our baby brother?" Jeremiah asks.

"No, because if I would've told them that they would've stop talking," I say.

"Did they say anything else?" Jack asks standing in the door way that separates the kitchen from the dinning room.

"Just that not to trust you all, then he kept on flirting with me, telling that his _gun_ is big," I laugh, noticing that Jack stands up a little straighter, "Fowler seems to really want to put you four in the hole."

"What about Green? He say anything?" Angel asks wrapping his arm around that Latin lady, who I figure is Sofi. From what Jacks had told me, Sofi and Bobby don't get along.

"He just told me to stay clear you all, that you trouble," I Say wrapping Bobby's arm, "Done."

Next thing you know, there's a knock at the door, "I wonder who that could be," Angel says sarcastically as he gets up to let them in.

"Get me something to cover up my arm!" Bobby says, I look around and the closest thing is a girly robe. I toss to him, he out it on and walks out the dinning room and into the family room.

"Hey guys!" Angel yells, "We got cops in the house!"

"Can we come in," I hear fowler asks as Jack pushes me behind him.

"Your already in," Angel says, I am able to see a little bit, not a whole lot of what's going on.

"You know the cops are always welcomed in the Mercer Household," Bobby laughs, "They make us feel warm, fuzzy and safe."

"Your looking sexy," Green says as Bobby walks past him.

"Thank you," Bobby says running his hand down the collar of the robe, "Little Jackie wanted this number, but I fought him for it."

"Did you happen to forget our little conversation we had at your brother's house about not interfering with our investigation?" Green says motioning to the bandage on Bobby's upper arm.

"Oh, this," Bobby pulls up the sleeve, "Turkey Cup, man. Hockey."

"Old Mercer family tradition," Angel adds in.

"Guys can be pretty rough out there on the ice," Bobby says.

"So, Bobby where's your car?" Green says, "It's outside."

"Jerry drove us home," Sofi says appearing next to Jack and I, "We left it at his place."

"Volvos are one of the safest cars out there," jack says, "Volvos are incredible man, when it's a blizzard outside."

"Hey Gretzky!" Fowler yells and walks over to Bobby, "Do you know what this is?!" He says holding up a evidence abggie.

"A hair from your wife's tit?" Bobby jokes.

"Try from your thick ass skull," Green says, "Forensic took off the pair of contract killers, we found dead this morning."

"Fishing for confession with a phony hair. That's an old one, c'mon Green," Bobby says, "You know when I'll know you got my hair off a dead body right? When I hear the jail doors close behind me."

"Tell us what they told you," Fowler says.

"So you think that these thugs were hired to kill Evelyn, is that right?" Green asks.

"I don't know what your talking about," Bobby says calmly.

"Wait, how did you go from petty thugs to contracted killer?" Angel shoots, "And if they were contract killer, like you say, they'd never tell who they be working with, even if they gotten a good ass-whooping."

"Look, Bobby, if you got something, you give it to me. And if it's something vital, we will run with this. But don't try and take on Detroit by your damn self. You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough, and sooner or later, somebody gonna answer you," Green says before leaving with Fowler not to far behind.

After they leave I sit in the recliner and watch the hockey game,"Hey Lexi, be a babe and get me a cold one," Bobby says to me.

I just look at him, "what the fuck do I look like?"

"A woman who should be gettin me a beer," he says a little louder.

"Your legs ain't broken, get off your ass and get yourself," I say turning my attention back to the game.

"Bobby met his match," Jerry says to Angel.

"Why don't you say that to my face," Bobby says in a stern tone.

"I would but I only see an ass and two eyes," I shrug and I can hear Jack in the kitchen laughing along with Jerry and Angel.

"Fuck you," Bobby says as he gets up to get himself a beer.

"Not if my life depended on it, sweetie," I say just loud enough for him to hear.

"Jackie-poo got himself a shorty with attitude," Angel laughs.

"More like a shorty with anger issues," Bobby says sitting back down on the couch with a beer In his hand, I just smile because he kinda right, I do have a short temper, a really really short temper. 


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into the dinning room and I am greeting by Jack and Bobby standing at the table that's covered with guns, "Nice collections you got there," I say leaning against the back of a chair.

"They ain't mine," Bobby says picking up a rifle.

"Sig Sauer," I say, getting a shocked expression from Bobby, "Automatic."

"Shit, blow your back out," He says placing the gun back on the table.

I look at the guns laid out, "Nine Millimeter Beretta, it's nice. Oh, look at this Beretta, triple action," I say looking up at and I'm getting a look from Bobby and Jack, "That means, boys, it shots three bullets at once," I say s as if I was talking to a child.

"I know what that means," He snaps.

"Then why the face?" I ask him shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Just surprised that you know your guns," He says.

"Well, I was surrounded by them for most of my life," I say, "But that's the past," I finish as Jerry walks in.

"What the hell are y'all doing?" He asks.

"Starting on next years taxes, Jerry," Bobby jokes.

"C'mon, man, look what your doing to Mama's house," He says pointing to the over flowing trash can, the beer bottles on the coffee table and the dirty clothes lying around the house.

"About that, Sofi and Lex could you both clean up a bit," he says, "Make yourselves useful."

I hear Sofi mumble something in Spanish before she throws a wooden spoon at him, "You missed," He laughs.

"But I won't, "I say picking up the spoon.

"What are you gonna do, make some cookies?" He says, "Now that I think of it, some cookies would be nice, double chocolate please."

"I ain't gonna make cookies," I say walking around the table, "I'm gonna take this spoon and shove up your dick, you little twat!" I yell and lunge at Bobby, "Make one more sexest joke and I swear I'll spi-" I'm cut off by jack covering my mouth, I still say it, but it comes out all muffled and not understandable. He has his other arm wrapped around me, holding me back, but me and my spit fire self fight to get at Bobby.

"I'll let go when you calm down," He laughs.

"Jesus, what the hell is going on?" Angel asks walking in and seeing me with a wooden spoon with Jack holding me back, and Bobby laughing at my out burst.

"Take a guess," Jerry says.

"Bobby?" Angel says, and everyone nods their heads, "I knew it."

"Where'd you get this from?" Angel asks picking up the camera. Jack lets me go but his hands hover around me just in case I decide to try to attack Bobby.

"Our friends Stanley, the shooter," Bobby says, "Let me see that," he takes the camera and they all gather around, leaving me in the middle. I can't see because they're taller than me, so I stand on my tip toes, like how kids do when they want to see the cookies that sit on the counter. Jack pushes down on my shoulders so I wont see, he told me the first night I got here, that he doesn't me to be a part in this whole thing. I stand on my tip toes again this time, I get a look and see its picture of their mom. Multiple pictures of their mom.

"That's the lawyer," Bobby says.

"Shithead said he met her once," Jack adds in.

"That's all i need," Bobby says grabbing his coat, "Lets go."

"You coming, Jerry?" Angel says to Jerry who hasn't moved.

"Don't you wanna find out who hired them?" Jack says standing in the door clearing avoid my stare.

"Yeah don't you want to find out killed Ma?" Bobby says from at the door.

"Of course I do!" Jerry says grabbing his coat.

"Um, where are y'all going this late at night?" I ask.

"We'll be back," Bobby says, " Oh, almost forgot, Jack, these are for you, thought you could use them," He says handing something to Jack.

"Man, fuck you, Bobby," He says dropping it on the floor, "We'll be back soon."

"Fine if y'all get arrested, I'm only bailing out one of you," I tell them.

"Who's that," Bobby says, clearly knowing that I would leave him in there.

"Jerry, he got a wife and two kids," I say backing up why I'd bail him, "The rest of you can spend the night in a cell."

It's been about fifteen minutes after they guys left, me and Sofi have been talking, "Don't have a good feeling about this," I say as we clean up around the house.

"About what?" She continues, "The guys?"

"Yup, like I get they want to find out killed their Ma," I continue, "Hell, I'd be doing the same thing, but they were talking about a Lawyer, if they mess with him, their gonna be in some deep shit."

"You suggesting we follow them?" She stops cleaning and looks at me.

"I'm down, if your down," I smile.

"let me get my keys!" As we walk out I look to see what Bobby tried to give Jack, I notice its condoms, I can't help but laugh. I pick them up, _small._ I shake my head as I put them in my pocket, not that we'll use them, but you know to give them back to Bobby.

**Jack POV**

We arrive at the lawyers house. We all climb out the car and head around back.

"Jackie, give the crowbar," Bobby says, I hand it to him. He breaks the window on the back door and unlocks it, "look around, find something that could help."

We look around for about five minutes before I find his computer. I'm able to get in it. I look around on it, that's when I find his calendar, "Hey, Guys, I found his calendar!" They gather around, "You think 'EM' stand for Evelyn Mercer?"

"You're getting good at this, Jackie," Bobby says, "Who would meet up with their lawyer at ten fifty-two p.m?"

"The same night she was killed," Jerry points out.

"Angel!" I close the lap top, "Angel I can see you!"

"Nice, your girlfriend's here," I say turning to look at Angel.

"So is yours," He points out the window.

I look outside and she her sitting in the front seat, she smiles and waves, "I told her not to get involved," I say annoyed.

"Damn, you two got the crazy women," Bobby laughs, "Go La Vida Loca up, Ang!"

"Hey, his girl is the one yelling," I state, "Lex is just sitting there."

"Come out there with me, she crazy," He says, we all get up and head outside.

"Call immigration," Bobby jokes, "She should be at Guantanamo Bay. Locked up," We all have a little laugh.

"Angel! People, there are robber in the house!" Sofi screams at Angel.

"Babe, shut up!" he says which get him a glare from her.

"Baby, he's a lawyer!" Sofi exclaims and Lexi looks at with wide eyes.

"I told you not to get involved," I say

"A lawyer?" She asks, clearly knowing the answer, as she steps out the car.

"Babe," I start, "Its not what it looks like."

"Tell me what it looks like," She continues, "because it looks like you and your brothers just broke into a lawyers house!"

"Well," i say, "This is why I didn't want you to get involved."

"You know I don't follow any rules, "She states, "Even the ones I've made for myself, but that's not the point, the point is you just broke in a lawyers house!" She starts swatting me the sleeves of one my old hoodies that she's wearing.

"It feels like I'm being pelted by tiny pillows," I laugh, flicking some snow out of her curls.

"This no time for jokes, Jack," She continues, "He could press charges, you could've been caught. You could go to prison."

"No one is going to prison,," I try to reassure her, "And if I remember correctly, this one girl told me that nothing is illegal unless you get caught."

"Fuck you, Jack Mercer," she laughs turning her attention to the snow on the ground.

"Tell me when and where, I'll meet you there," I joke, I can feel her rolling her eyes.

**Alexis POV**

It's about eleven thirty in the morning, Jerry went home, Bobby is kicked back in the recliner, Angel and Sofi on one side of the couch while Jack and I are the other, with MTV playing on the TV. My head on Jacks shoulders, my legs crossed over his with his arm draped over my shoulder, "Hey, listen guys," Angel says sitting up, "You know, Jerry ain't been straight up with us about that redevelopment project. Found out his dream's dead. Jerry got involved with some bad people. City got on him about fraud and whatnot. Cut his loans off like a month ago," the guys share looks before Angel continues, "Technically, Jerry's really broke. "

"You think this had something to do with what happened to Ma?" Bobby asks while taking a long drink from his beer bottle.

"No," He says resting his elbows on his legs, "I'm sayin' it's something we should look into. I need y'all to do down and visit a city official named Douglas, he'll know who Jerry got mixed up with, while I go check out some other shit," he stands up and as soon as he takes his first steps Sofi has a hold of his arm.

"Where do you think your going?" She questions.

"I got shit to do, babe," He says trying to get his arm out of her grasp but her grip stays strong.

"She's so la vida loca," Bobby jokes.

"Man don't start with that now," Angel says looking at Bobby.

"Shut up Bobby!" Sofi snaps, "Don't go there with that crap!"

"Can y'all, please, not go there," Angel says, Jack an I just sit there trying to hold in our laughter as Bobby and Sofi get into another one of there pointless arguments.

"See, Bobby," Sofia starts, "This is why you don't have a girlfriend!"

"You know what, I want a girlfriend like you-" Bobby gets cut off by Angel.

"You know what," He says grabbing Sofi's arm, "just come with me," He says walking out the door with her.

"Lets go Jackie, "Bobby says standing up, "Your not gonna fight me on this are you?"

"Under two conditions, " I say as Jack and I stand up, "One, gimme a kiss," I turn Jack who gives me a quick kiss.

"Whats the second one?" Bobby asks while pulling up his coat.

"Two, bring him home _alive_ , _anything short_ of that, your ass will be hanging on that front door instead of a goddamn Christmas wreath," I threaten.

"Fine," He says tossing Jack his coat.

"Bobby," He says and bobby turns around with his hand on the door knob, "She's gotta come with us."

"I thought you didn't want me involved?" I say.

"Man," Bobby says looking at Jack, "Why?"

"Cause, I don't want her alone while we got this shit going on," He says, "It's not safe."

"She'll be fine, she can take care of the house while we gone," He argues.

"Bobby," Jacks says handing me the coat, "I don't want her here alone, babe put the coat on."

I put the coat on, "Fine, but she stayin the car," He says pointing to me.

"Fine," I say as we walk out the house.

They park in some parking complex, "Stay in the car," Jack says to me as they both get out. I watch them break the back window of car that I assume is owned by this Douglas guy, and they start to pour gasoline inside the car.

After a while I get bored, I notice that Bobby left the keys in, so I see if the radio works, "Yes," I say softly as I flip through stations. I finally settle on a station, I seat back and trace random shapes on the back of the drivers seat with my finger tip. Not to soon after that the radio commercials start, so I start flipping through again. I feel eyes on me, I look up and I am met with the distant stare of that Douglas guy, and for some reason he looks really familiar. But I can't put my finger on it. Jack notices and steps in front of his view of me. I sit back and rake through my mind to figure out why he seems so familiar. I know its not from New York, so it must be from California. When I realize that, my heart just sinks, knowing my secret won't be a secret for much longer.

I snap out of my thoughts to the scene of Bobby pouring gasoline all over the outside of Douglas' car. I can't help but roll my eyes.

We now sit in at the bar of a bowling ally, waiting for angel, "What do you think he found?" Jack asks Bobby.

"I don't know, man, but it's big," He responds ordering him and Jack a beer, and me a glass of fucking apple juice. I roll my eyes.

"How can you tell," Jack asks opening his bottle.

"By the sound of his voice," Bobby take a quick swig from his bottle, "I know my brother."

"Was that councilman helpful?" Angel asks walking up to us, "Why she here?"

"Nice to see you too, angel," I say ignoring the glass of apple juice that was ordered for my by the lovely Bobby Mercer.

"Oh, yeah. A real public servant," Bobby continues, "You remember a punk named Victor Sweet?"

"I remember a Malcolm Sweet, "Angel says ordering himself a beer.

"Victor was his nephew. Used to deliver things for his uncle. Like firebombs and beatings. You remember. Malcolm used to love to humiliate him all the time," Bobby states.

"Yeah," Angel continues, "Yeah, I remember that dude."

"Apparently, Victor got sick of the ass-whuppings and sunk his uncle into the river," He takes a drink, "He owns the whole neighborhood now."

"No shit," Jack adds.

"Hey Bobby," Angel starts, "Word around is that Jerry owes money to a lot of people."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asks spinning his chair to face Angel.

"You see that man over there," Angel point to s guy, "the one with the fat head."

"Yeah that's Evander Peterson," Bobby answers, "He used to be all right, that guy Jerry and him used to hang during the union days."

"Well, he goes by Evans now, and he's working for a guy named victor," Angel states.

"You guys are coming up with this pretty quick," Jack adds.

"Yeah, we should've been cops," Bobby states. I sit there as I trace through my life back in California. _Malcolm Sweet. why does that name sound so damn familiar._ That's when it hits me, Malcolm and My step fuck (my step dad) where trading partners. They'd trade anything from designer drugs, illegal weapons and what not. They had a fall out about five years back, Malcolm gave my step fuck some fake shit while he gave Malcolm some top of the line weapons from Russia. He wanted to do something but by the time he was able to Malcolm had disappeared, or now as I know was killed by his nephew.

Now this is why I don't go by Alexis Westgates anymore, I don't want any ties to that part of my life. It's not want I wanted for me or my sisters to grow up in, which is why I upped and left with them while he was out on 'business'. I at least wanted them to have a somewhat normal life, and the California life just wasn't what they need. It's not the life they deserve.

"Hey," Jack says tapping my shoulder, causing me to jump,"Lets go."

**Jack POV**

"Forget Jerry, we gonna find him later," Bobby says starting to walk off, "C'mon, lets go. Yo, Evander! What's up?" He greets as we approach Evander who's with his kids and wife.

"Muriel! We leaving," Evander says, " Sorry, boys, but we was just leaving."

"You ain't going nowhere. What was you talking to Jerry about?" Bobby questions.

"Nothing, just saying hello," He continues, "Me and Jerry go way back from the union days. You know that, Bobby."

"Angel tells me you're one of Victor Sweet's boys now," Bobby states,"Hear he's running shit like his uncle. Treating you like a house nigga."

'What are you thinkin' about Evan, that dudes a punk," Angel says.

"You been gone a long time, fellas. Times change," He points out.

"What' in the envelope," Angel asks.

"What envelope?" Evander dumbly asks.

"You play that fucking game with me right now?" Bobby asks as we all take one step closer.

"Y'all gonna do this here?" He asks covering the ears of one his kids.

"Right here. Right now,' Bobby says.

"Give me the envelope, and take a walk," Angel says, "NOW!"

Evan reach in his back pocket and pulls out the envelope, he hands to Angel, "Now, Evan, take the kids home. We'll see your ass again real soon," Bobby says. I notice Evan looks past us, I look back to see he's looking at Lex.

"Tell, Ms. Westgates that I say hello to her and her daddy," Evan says.

"Who the fuck is Westgates?" Bobby questions.

"Her," He points at Lex, "Alexis Westgates, her step daddy runs the Westgates Company, pretty sure you heard of them, but as I was told, gotta take the kids home."

"Jackie, what the hell. Why is he talking about Westgates Company?" He questions

"Long story, man," I say as we walk back, "Hey, lets go."

 _O_

 _O_

 _O_

 _O_

 _Sorry for the late update, been busy with school and life. but I have pre-written a few chapters so I should be on a good upload schedule for this month and maybe next. I hope you all like this, it's kinda boring but it will be getting more interesting soon. Thanks for all the views and faves 3 thus chapter is kind of all over the place but you have at least somewhat of an idea of Alexis' past._


	4. Chapter 4

"What's this Westgates thing that Evan told us about," Bobby ask and my heart stops, an I forget how to breath for a few seconds.

"Not now, Bobby," Jack says.

"Jackie shut up," He continues, "What they say true, Emmitt Westgates really your dad?"

"Step dad," I correct, "My mom married him when I was three, before she died."

"So how do you know Victor Sweet?"

"I don't know Victor, I knew Malcolm," I state, "He an Emmitt where trading partners, you know, designer drug, illegal weaponry, exotic animals and what not. But Malcolm played Emmitt and trust me Emmitt was pissed, when he was about to make his move, Malcolm disappeared. But a year after my mom passed, cancer, my sisters, my friend, Jazzy, an I upped and left in the middle of the night. I had a full tank of gas, and a couple thousand dollars I stashed away, haven't talked to Emmitt since."

After about another some odd amount of questions Bobby lets it go. Now Jack an I are on his bed, I'm lying on top of him, my head on his chest with his steady heartbeat filling my ears, one hand in his, finger locked together, the other hanging off the side of his bed. His free hand holding a lit cigarette, every odd amount of seconds the cigarette meets his lips. I feel his chest raise with every breath. His room is dimly light, the source of light is coming from an old lava lamp sitting on top f a book case next to his dresser. The lava lamp gives his room a red tint. It's quite, but the good kind of quite. The quite you love, the quite where your thoughts just slowly go away, you just enjoy the time your spending with the person you love.

It's cold in his room, because he insisted on keeping his window open. With some snow flying in with a teeth chilling wind, I start to shiver a bit. With me being more on the thin side, I get cold real easy. Jack is always hounding me on my eating habits because I don't eat breakfast. Something he always hated, the center of most of our fights. The fights never last longer than two to three days, we either forget about it, one of us would apologize, or if I'm mad at him he'd just give me a kiss and I would forget why I was mad at him. I never was the girl who needed expensive things, just give me one of your shirts let me put my legs over you and watch the most stupidest movies we can find.

He reaches over to put out the cigarette, while doing so I can hear his stomach growl, "Hungry?" I smile.

"Yeah," He responds, placing his hand on the small of my back, "Wanna go make some food?"

"Jacks, its 2 in the morning," I laugh, "Of course I do."

We are in the kitchen I'm at the stove cooking an omelet, while Jack is standing behind my with his arms wrapped around me, "You're doing it wrong," jack corrects.

"What the hell am I doing wrong?" I laugh shaking my head, "I've made omelets before, it's one of the only foods I know how make, that tastes good and is eatable."

I lean my back against the counter in the kitchen and Jack washes the plate that once held the omelet. I stand there picking at my fingers. The feeling of his hands gabbing my waist, startles me, "Sorry," He says softly as he squats down to my level, "Your so damn short."

I laugh, "I'm not short, your just so damn tall," I state the obvious. He smiles before connecting his lips to mine, he lifts me onto the counter top. My hands tangle in the mess of his hair, gently pulling it as his hand travels to the small of my back, pressing me closer to his shirtless body, and that other hand is under my bare thigh. His tongue slips into my mouth as one of my hands rake down his bare chest, and loop around the waist band of his dark grey sweats.

"Round two?" He asks separating our lips. I playfully bite his lower lip as a 'yes'. I can feel him smile we reconnect, our tongues hungrily fighting for dominance. His hand grips my thigh tightly and his other hand pulls us closer, his body heat radiating off of him and onto me.

"Really guys," The voice of bobby startles us, "That's where we prepare the food."

"Jesus Christ, Bobby," Jack says, "What the hell do you want?"

"I came down for a drink," He says but I clearly know he's lying.

"Fucking cock block," I mutter under my breath, Jack softly laughs at it.

"I mean, that's what they make bedrooms and bathrooms for," Bobby says, "You two and Angel with Sofi, woke me up. Can't a guy get some sleep without having to listen to his little brothers gettin' it on with their girls at fucking two in the morning."

"Sorry, man but you know people got needs," Angel says from the doorway.

Now it's about noon, me and Sofi are sitting at the dinning table just talking, well she's talking, more like ranting about how Bobby said something, while I draw a bit in my sketch book. Drawing is something I've taught myself, being young and hiding for hours while my parents fight, I needed something to do, so I started to draw, now it's something I love. But after I ran off with Jazzy and my sisters, drawing and writing had to take a back seat. Didn't have enough time, every second was taking by either working two jobs, caring for my sisters, or caring for myself.

"He can just be so," Sofi says trying to think of a word.

"Annoying, aggravating," I finish for her.

"Yes yes," She was about to continue when yelling started in the family room. We share looks not getting up because they are probably arguing about what brother usually argue over, everything. But when we hear the crash of thing breaking we both jump up, run to the archway separating the dinning room from the family, and we see bobby standing over Jerry.

"lf you had something to do with what happened, l swear to God, Jerry, l'm gonna kill you right here and now!" Bobby yells towering over Jerry whom is on the floor.

"No Bobby no!" Sofi screams.

"Angel's gonna ask some questions. And, brother, l shit you not, the time for lying is over. We know you're lying about your business," Says Bobby.

"And we know you got mixed up with some gangsters," Angel says from behind Bobby whom is still towering over Jerry.

"Hold on, man," Jerry says trying to get but Bobby pushes him back down to the ground with his foot.

"No!" He shouts, "You stay down!"

"Y'all think l had something to do with Mom getting killed?" He says standing up, looking at Bobby and them with disbelief that his own brothers would even think that he something do with their moms killing.

"You got a check for four hundred thousand, that you just so happened to forget to mention," Angel says stepping up to Jerry.

"From Mom's life insurance," Jerry states, "She took out the policy for the , l ain't have nothing to do with that. Come on."

"You made the payments," Jack adds in from the couch.

"Good timing, Jerry. Just when it seems like all is lost for you, Mom gets shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery!" Bobby shouts at Jerry, who still has the look of shock painted in his face with a hint of anger.

"So y'all-? Y'all tripping because l made insurance payments? What? l paid all her bills. Where the fuck were y'all?" He screams at them all, "How many years did l have to take care of her my goddamn self? Y'all were around doing nothing! Bullshitt. And you gonna tell me l killed her? Come on, man!"

"So why would you pay off a killer like Sweet?" Angel asks.

"And what the fuck did he do for you, Jerry?" Bobby asks.

"What did he do for me? He killed my fucking life!" He yells at Bobby, "l put everything in that project! l bet it all trying to make something of myself. Trying to make the shit work! Then Vic's goons gonna come."

"You paid him, Jerry. You got in bed with him," Bobby says back.

"No, no, l didn't pay them! That's how they fucking shut me down!" Jerry says looking Bobby dead in the eyes.

"l thought the city cut you off," Jacks says sitting straighter on the couch.

"Sweet owns Douglas! He ain't nothing but a gangster in a suit!" He says, I notice Jack get up and answer the door, "l don't pay him, and now he shuts my loans off - End of story, end of project"

"So, what about the four hundred grand?" Angel asks.

"l just told you. You wanna cross the bridge, you gotta pay the toll.l took the money. l was gonna pay the bribe until y'all fucked it up," Jerry says to his brothers.

Out the corner of my eye I see Jack run out the door, I quickly walk past the fighting brothers, and that catches Bobby eye, "Jack. JACK!" He yells. I see jack grab a hand full of snow and chase after some guy in a hoodie, I run out the door after Jack.

next thing I know a loud gun fire fills my ears. I see Jack drop to his knees, "JACK!" I scream as the guy raises his gun to Jacks forehead.

"Lex! Duck!" without a second thought I duck down, as Bobby fire one shot from the shot gun, the guy in the hoodie frezes then falls backwards. The screech of tires sound as a van drives toward us, "Shit!" Bobby says before he grabs me from behind and runs toward the house with me in his arms. He dives behind the bricks the second gun fire sounds.

The windows above us shatter as a bullets hits each one, I cover my head with my hands and curl into a ball, protecting vital organs.

The sound of Bobby firing his gun right next to me startles me, my heart is racing like a thoroughbred on championship day going for the win. I see a man fall on the porch, dead, his gun goes sliding. I gather my self together. _We are the sheep dog, the protectors. We protect those who need it._ I say to myself, with that I grab the gun and with all the harsh training I was put through as a kid I am able to pull my self together.

Then there's silence, the firing stops, everything is quite. I take the opportunity to look over what's left of the the window quickly. I notice that there are two behind the parked car across the street and others in the road. I make sure the gun has ammo before getting myself into position, with that I hold down the trigger, not missing my target. Eyes glued, mind focused, world pushed out, only me my gun and the target. The two behind the car start firing at the bricks, the dust disrupts my view, and I feel a bullet graze my upper thigh, "Fuck, fuck," I say looking down at my light grey jeans which is turning a crimson red. _Pain is of the mind, not body. Control your mind and you control what you feel, mind over body._ I manage to push the thought out of my head and keep my mind focused on what I need to do, pretty soon The pain goes away, the adrenaline helped too.

"SHIT!" Bobby says trying to reload his shot gun but its empty. He look at me then the gun then back to me. He looks through the hole in the brick, "Damn," he looks around before grabbing a chunk of broken brick, "Cover me," I nod my head as he slowly makes is way over the stairs. I place myself back in position, breathing slowly keeping my focus, just like I was trained to. I notice movement, I point my gun toward the guy lying the middle of the road, finger on the trigger ready to pull, but when Angel steps in the frame, I ease back, he kicks the guy right the face.

I see the van start to race toward Bobby, "BOBBY! LOOK OUT!" I scream as Angel pulls bobby out of the away, and that same moment Jerry's van rams right into the passenger side of the shooters van. I set down the gun and run out toward Jack with everyone else, "Jacks, stay with us, now," I say lifting his head and turning it to the side, draining the blood that had started to pool in his mouth, "No, Jack open your eyes, stay with me. Focus on my voice," I say, "Call nine one one!"

"I'm calling! I'm calling!" Sofi says and with in seconds she giving them the information.

"What, how can we help?" Bobby asks.

"We need, plastic bags, and something to stop the beelding, something to cut off the circulation," Angel orders as he kneels down on the otherside of Jack. I had forgot he is in the marines, so he had training in the trauma field like I did, but he is more expirence.

"Angel hold this," I say moving hands for his, because he a lot stronger than me.

"Here," Bobby says as he and Jerry drop the things we asked for next to us.

"Bobby hold his head," I say, "Like this, make sure his air way stays clear," I grab one of the many belts and tighten right above his left knee.

"Don't die on me you little fairy," Bobby sobs. Angel places the plastic bag over his shoulder wound, so that the blood wont be absorbed into the jacket and his blood loss will be slowed. I smile when the sound of sirens basically scream in my ears. I look up ad see the paramedics bring out a gurney. We move out their way so that they could get to Jack.

"Ma'am," one of the paramedics say, "Your bleeding, come with me so I ca-"

"I'm fine!" I snap pushing him, "Just fo-focus on Jack!"

"Ma'ma your bleeding, you need medical attention," he says calmly, "your friends is in the best hands right now. Please come with me."

I look down at my leg remember that I was grazed by a bullet, "Go, we got it from here," Jerry says.

"Go with them," Bobby continues, "Fill us in when we get there."

I nod my head as I follow the paramedics into the ambulance. I sit on the side inside the crowed bus with my leg propped up as the paramedic uses scissors to cut my pants leg, exposing what I had thought was grazed wound was an actual bullet wound.

"You're gonna need stitches," He tells me.

"Well shit," I say, "You gonna stitch me up here or?"

"Can't," He says calmly as the bus rocks side to side from the uneven roads, "Here, hold this," he places some gauze on the wound for me to hold, "Keep pressure on it," He explains and stands up and then he brings out a needle.

"Uh, wha-whats that for?" I ask looking at needle.

He flick the clear part, "Pain reliever," He says as he pushes the needle into my leg.

"Damn," I laugh, "I fucking hate needles."


	5. Chapter 5

I sit in the waiting room after they stitched my leg up. They gave me some blue scrubs to change into so I could get out of my clothes which where a bloody mess, literally. My leg is bouncing, a habit of mine, as my mind races of all the possibilities of what could go wrong while Jack's on that surgery table. Blood loss, cardiac arrest, blood clot, the possibilities are endless.

I wipe my palms on my legs before I kick my crutches away. I was told to use them for the next two to three weeks to keep the pressure of my leg, but I don't care right now. I start pacing the small square that was made by the uncomfortable chairs, limping my way form one end to the other over and over again. Nervously start chewing on the inside of my cheek, to the point where that feeling of warm blood covers my tongue, and that doesn't stop me from chewing down on the freshly exposed flesh either.

"Hey, kid," Bobby says walking in the guys, "How is he?"

"I don't know," I continue to pace "they got him in surgery now, haven't heard anything since."

"How's your leg?" Angel asks looking at my crutches that sprawled at the far end.

"I'm fine, I don't need those," I say, still pacing feeling those pain killers starting to ware off.

"If your fine why you limping?" Angel asks.

"Sit down, your making me tired," Bobby says resting his elbows on his knees with his focus on the ground. I sink into the seat between Bobby and Angel, Sofi is next to Angel and then Jerry is on the other side of Bobby.

"Jesus Christ, what's taking them so damn long!" Bobby says worriedly for his baby brother who has been in surgery for almost three hours now.

"Surgery takes time, Bobby," Jerry says shift in his seat. Even though Bobby will never admit it, you can tell he is on the verge of crying.

"Jack Mercer?" A doctor says from the door, with a towel over his hands and blood on his scrubs. We stand up and he makes his way over.

"He okay?" Bobby asks.

"Can we see him?" Jerry asks.

"Yes, he is out of surgery," the doctor continues, "But due to the massive blood loss he has went into a coma. He is still responsive but he has not woken up, we do not know when or if he will wake up. If thing do not get better within the next few weeks he may not awake. His knee has sustained a lot of damage, but his shoulder had took the most out of all. The bullet tore nerves and muscles it will take several months of physical therapy to get the most function back."

"Is there anyway for us to be able to wake him up?" Bobby asks.

"I'm afraid not, but there is still hope that he'll wake up on his own," He says, "Would you like to see him?"

We all nod our heads, walk through the door and follow a nurse in bright pink scrubs to Jacks room.

White walls, white floors, doctors running from room to room with clip boards an interns following their every move and hanging on to their every word. There's a nurse trying to get a guy, who is clearly drunk off his ass, to sit down so she can tend to his head wound. In the next room over there's a family sitting around their kids bed, she looks miserable, I can relate. In the hall way there's a male doctor helping a guy up and getting to walk with a prosthetic leg.

I'm bringing up the rear of the group with my crutches. They take a left, making me fall more behind. This hall isn't as busy, doctors walking swiftly from room to room doing daily rounds, but nothing to noisy because we had just entered the ICU, Intensive Care Unit. I've had my fair share of hospital stays, but never in the ICU.

We reach Jacks room, the nurse holds the door open as we all walk in, "It is necessary for the noise to stay at a minimum," She states and we all look at Bobby. The rest of us have some sort of volume control while Bobby's volume control is absolute shit, unless being quite is necessary. She leaves the room, leaving us alone with Jack.

It's now almost seven in the evening and we've been talking about this Vic guy, "So wait, this whole thing was done by the Sweets?" I ask trying to keep up with all of them.

"Yeah," Bobby says taking a seat on the other side of the room next to Jacks bed.

"What we gonna do, Vic ain't gonna get away with this," Angel states with his arms angrily crossed over his chest and a look that's hungry for revenge covered on his face.

"I got an idea,' Jerry says standing up from the chair next to me.

"What?" Bobby asks turning his attention from Jack to Jerry.

"We'll take the rest of the money from Mom's insurance, pay Sweet to call off the dogs. He'll deal. He's a businessman.," Jerry suggest, I myself wouldn't make any deal with the Sweets, take them with a single bullet, between the eyes. Done.

"It doesn't count as a plan if it takes you longer to say it than it does to think it up," Bobby laughs.

"Yeah, Jerry. Sweet will meet up with you, take your money. Won't be able to find your body till the river thaws, if you can get that far," Angel says to Jerry, at this point I drown them out, they become more pointless white noise.

"So what we gonna put'em in the river or what?" Jerry says which catches my attention.

"Wait," I butt in, "Your gonna kill Vic? How can I help?"

"You can stay here and watch cracker Jack," Angel implies, "And maybe help Bobby shake the rust off his fightin' skills," They all laugh a bit, so do I.

"Man, I don't need practice," He says standing up.

"Your going against a Sweet, yeah you do," I say standing up completely ignoring my crutches, never liked using them.

"My fightin' skills are better than all of yours!" He says clearly offended.

"Since I'm injured you should have no problem taking me down," I say getting proper stance, "C'mon you scared?"

"I ain't scared I'm just not gonna fight a gi-" He cut of by me getting him in the gut and when he doubled over I jam my elbow into his back causing him to fall to the ground. Angel and Jerry just stare surprised.

"You left yourself open to attack," I say flattening my scrubs, "Always be aware, if your not, Vic will kill you."

"I wasn't ready," He groans as he get back to his feet.

"That doesn't matter," I say turning to face him. He swings at me, I duck past him and as he turns, the back of my heel gets him in his left side, which send a shocking pain through my leg.

"You gonna help me or just continue to..." He trials off.

"Continue to whoop your ass," Angel jokes laughing with Jerry, I laugh a bit too.

"Man lets see you give it a try," He says rubbing the spot where I got him.

"Aw, did I hurt you?" I say with a smirk, "need some ice for it?"

"Man, I'll pass," Angel says stepping back against the wall next to Jerry.

"Get up," I say as he takes to long, "You would've been dead by now."

"Damn, what training did you have?" He says getting into the wrong stance.

"You're too open," I say moving his body into the right stance, "There, now your hands are a different story," I place his hands in the right position, I hold up to pillows, "Now, simple combinations, the one one two."

"The what what two?" He ask confuse moving out of position.

"Get back in position and let me finish," I say as he tries to get back in position. I roll my eyes when he gets in the wrong position, "Again, too open, standing like that you won't have enough mobility," I say placing him back in proper from, "Now one one two," I say showing him what it is, and holding the pillows up, "Do it."

We run a few more drills before I sit him down and give some well needed tips, because his punching is sloppy. Jerry had left to talk to Evan, Jerry went to get Sofi, and we get on ear load from Bobby, "Do you understand?" I ask after giving some tips on placement and the combination I had taught him.

"Yeah," He says, after the guys let he actually started to listen, "Now, can I get a rematch. The first wasn't fair," I shake my head no, "How'd you learn all this? During the shooting you shot that rifle without hesitation, you knew what you where doing. That doesn't just come to a person, that's with practice."

"I had some _training_ back in California," I continue, "Growing up as a Westgates you get training from age 6 to I don't know, starts out by going a sport, then hand-to-hand combat, then medical fields, after that you are about fourteen and you go to this military training place for about four to six months, maybe more if you need it, where you learn how to shot, trauma care and what not, and after that you go back to your house and continue to perfect what your learned."

"Shit," Bobby says sitting back in the purple chair with light wooden features, "more badass than I thought, Fields."

It's been about three weeks now, because of my lack of using the crutches I had a choice use the crutches for about another week or a wheel chair. I chose the crutches, and Jack's situation hasn't changed, he is still in the coma. Three weeks not a sign of waking up, nothing, he is still responsive but not and good as he was before.

The knocked on the door makes all of our head snap up, "Hello," Jack doctor, Dr. Green, says as he enters the room, "As you know Jack is still responsive but his condition is deteriorating at a steady pace. As we told if he doesn't wake up soon, he have a higher chance of enter what we call a vegetated state, but as of now we have this for his legal guardian to sign," he says handing my the clipboard with a pen.

"Uh, we aren't married," I state, "Wouldn't his oldest brother need to sign..." I look at the paper, "DNR. You want us to sign a fucking DNR?"

"Ma'am I know this isn't the news you want but he isn't making progress, he is going back wards," He says,.

"Wait what's a DNR?" Bobby asks.

"Do not resuscitate " I say not breaking eye contact with the doctor.

"You need to understand that if he does go into cardiac arrest, there's a chance he could end up brain dead," He tries to explain but the only thing I hear is that he want us to sign a form basically saying we gave up on him.

"Bobby, Alexis, guys c'mon," Jerry says, "He ain't getting better, its the right thing to do."

"Seriously, Jerry, the fairy is still alive," Bobby snaps, "I'm not gon- we aren't gonna let him down again!"

"We haven't let him down once, Bobby," Angel states, "If not for him do it for her! Look at her, man."

"Me?" I ask surprised, I mean yeah, I've been little distance lately, not getting much sleep, not eating s much as I should but I'm fine.

"She's a mess," Jerry points out.

"I. Am. Fine," I say a little annoyed at them, I don't like people fussing over me, I hate it.

"He isn't getting a better," Angel says again.

 ****Jacks POV****

I sit on the window sill watching as they all start arguing with each other about the damn DNR form. I mindlessly start swinging my legs, causing them to hit the wall. It's late at night, the doctor had left giving them time to think about signing the form, "Jackie," I hear mom say, "Please stop, its loud."

"What, they can't hear me," I say still kicking my legs.

"But, sweetie, I can and I don't know how much more I can take," She laughs.

"Sorry," I smile, I sit there for awhile doing nothing until I start drumming on the glass. The beat is to a song I had wrote while in New York with my band, never finished it, we couldn't find the right chords to go with it. My band mates gave up but I still keep trying, hoping one day I will hit the right chord and everything will fall into place, but I got nothing. I sigh and give up, I rest my head on the window.

"Jackie, sweetheart," Mom says, I turn to look at her, "Why aren't you fighting to get back?"

"I'm trying Ma, I'm trying," I say, knowing that I'm not trying as hard as I was in the begging. I lost the drive, even though I could see my oldest brother and my girlfriend start to wither away, Bobby looks pale, tired, the bags under his eyes have darkened, Alexis on the other hand looks tired and scared, when night falls she get this look of fear in her eyes that I've only seen once and that's when we first met, she looks smaller, as in she's lost weight no more than ten pounds. Both of them have hardly gotten sleep, Angel and Jerry have to crush sleeping pills and mix in with whatever drink they have.

"No you're not, Jackie," Mom was the person who cut right to the chase, she didn't sugar coat things, "If you where, you'd be with them, not me. They need you more than you think."

"They don't need me that much," I say pulling at some loose threads on my sleeve, "I just get in the way, I mean look what I did, I got myself shot."

"That's not your fault Jackie, and you know that," She says walking over to me and placing a comforting hand on my knee, "None of this is your fault. You need to get back to them, they need you, look at them, their a mess without you."

I look at my mom, "I'll keep trying Ma, I'll keep trying," I smile pulling her into one last hug.

"Until we meet again," She says placing her hand on my cheek and giving me a smile, "Which will hopefully be in many more years to come, many many more."


End file.
